Soul Mates
by Saywhaaaat518
Summary: "Really?" the bookworm questioned. "But you had loads of friends in Hogwarts." "That's true, but I had nothing like what you three have. I've never seen anything like it before. It's like you guys have one soul. Without one of you, there isn't the rest."


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.**_

* * *

><p>Today marked the one year anniversary of the defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Wizarding World was finally living in peace, and everyone had time to enjoy their lives rather than worry for them. This could especially be seen in the way that two young wizards wrestled around on the floor of the Burrow. Best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were spending the morning messing around with the fun Muggle pastime. It had actually started out as a petty argument that neither could remember the start of, and was now just for fun. They made use of the entire tiny living room as Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley watched from their seats at the table in the kitchen.<p>

"They're just like children" Ginny pointed out and Hermione smiled sincerely as she responded, "That's what makes them so great."

She watched as Harry pinned Ron to the floor, smiling smugly at him just before the red-haired, freckled teenager was able to wrench his way out from underneath the bespectacled one and flip the two of them over.

"You love them too much," the youngest and only female Weasley sibling laughed.

"More than you can imagine. They're my best friends."

"You know, I was always jealous of the friendship you three shared," Ginny said quietly, but not embarrassed in the slightest. She knew that Hermione would never judge her for saying that.

"Really?" the bookworm questioned. "But you had loads of friends in Hogwarts."

"That's true, but I had nothing like what you three have. I've never seen anything like it before. It's like you guys have one soul. Without one of you, there isn't the rest."

Hermione thought about what Ginny was saying, and thought that there may be some truth to her words.

She, Harry and Ron were closer than anyone could really wrap their fingers around. They thought the same way, spoke the same way, and even felt the same way. If one was happy, the other two were happy. If one was hurt, the other two could feel their pain. They really just loved each other, and that was all there was to it.

"Ron's lucky to have him."

Hermione looked at Ginny and followed her line of sight to Harry, who was in the process of using a pillow as a shield as he and Ron circled each other.

"Yes, he is," Hermione agreed.

"Ron never really had anyone to connect with when he was growing up. Bill and Charlie were close, and Fred and George had each other. There was Percy for a while, until he became obsessed with his studies. Then Harry came along, and gave Ron both a best friend and a brother. Ron messed it up a few times, when he let his jealousy of Harry show, but Harry always took him back with open arms, no matter what. I could never understand it," Ginny told the older girl.

"They're soul mates," Hermione said simply, and Ginny looked at her with an incredulous look.

"Soul mates? But Hermione… they're not in love…" she said, sounding as if she was questioning Hermione's sanity.

"I don't think of soul mates that way. I think soul mates are just two people who can connect on a level above that of anyone else. It can sometimes be your true love, but it doesn't always have to be. It could be your best friend, or your brother or sister. It's just two people who love and care for each other, who would do anything for the other, who trust each other, and forgive each other. They fight, all the time, but that never changes anything in their relationship. They love and hate each other all at once. They have their rough times, and they make each other mad. But despite all that, they never fail to be there for the other when they need them. They'll choose each other over anyone else, and that will never fail to be so," she answered, and she had Ginny thinking that Ron and Harry might definitely be soul mates.

She thought back to all of the times in school when she had seen the two boys together, or when she had seen them fighting, which was more often than not, but they would always take the other back in a heartbeat. There were even times in their relationship when Harry would choose Ron over her. She could never figure it out then, but she thought that now that she heard Hermione define soul mates, she understood.

"Then you must be their soul mate as well," she pointed out, to which Hermione laughed. "Come on, Hermione, everything you just defined clearly points to you as well."

"That may be, but you'll never find anyone closer than Harry and Ron," she pointed out.

The two girls heard a shout and turned their heads towards the living room. Harry had shoved Ron onto the couch, only to have Ron pull him down with him. In a flash of feet and arms, the two boys fell over the back of the couch, hitting the ground below. In another flash, however, they were flipping back over onto the couch.

"You're lucky to have him too, you know," Ginny whispered, looking back at Harry again.

After the final battle, Ginny and Harry, as well as Ron and Hermione, had given the dating thing a go, but neither relationship worked out well at all. Ginny and Harry just did not fit together, whereas Ron and Hermione continued their constant fighting all the time. Despite that, they all had broken off their respective relationships on mutual terms, and had remained the strongest of friends. There were some days when Ginny was still bitter, however. Harry was the first boy that she had ever loved, but she knew that it was not meant to be.

Hermione smiled softly at the younger girl, patting her hand gently, before shaking her head and saying, "No, I'm lucky to have both of them."

With a wink, she then stood up from her chair and raced over to the boys, who were still wrestling away on the couch, and jumped on top of them. Ginny watched as Harry and Ron looked up at the girl on top of them, before looking at each other and silently deciding to tag team against her.

Somehow, they were able to fix themselves so that Hermione lay in between them, where they attacked her sides with their fingers. She shrieked in laughter, trying to get out from beneath them and succeeding after much work.

When she did so, she wrapped her arms around both of her boys' shoulders as they sat up, cushioning her between them. Harry leaned over and kissed her cheek, and Ron did the same thing, sticking his tongue out at Harry after he had done so. Hermione laughed at their antics before Harry grabbed her face with boy of his hands and crushed his lips to hers, silencing her laugh, which was taken up instead by Ron. He was hooting in laughter beside the kissing couple, and when they pulled apart, Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron, which caused his laughter to grow even more, and soon enough the other two were joining in as well.

Yes, Ginny Weasley had always been jealous of the friendship Harry, Hermione and Ron had. She had always been on the outside looking in. Even when she and Harry were together, she never felt like one of the group. When the three of them were together, it never mattered who else was with them, because they only had eyes for each other. But now, as she was watching the three of them together, once more on the outside looking in, she felt that she understood them and their friendship a bit better.

They were soul mates, the three of them. They were the Golden Trio, nothing more, nothing less, but that was enough for them. It was all that they ever needed, and Ginny understood that now, her jealousy flying out the door, being replaced by a feeling of hope. She did not know why, or how, but just looking at the three best friends made her feel good, and she only hoped that one day she would be able to find someone that made her feel the way that those three made each other feel.

Ginny got up from the kitchen and snuck past them to go up to her room. She did not want to intrude on their friendship any longer. She just made it to the stairs before she heard Hermione say, "I love you both," to which Harry and Ron chorused, "We love you too!" and then the three of them together finished with, "Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Ugh, super cheesy ending, I know. So, I decided that instead of doing anything productive today, I would instead have a Harry Potter movie marathon, and work on <strong>_Don't Hide**_ until I pumped out a chapter good enough to post. As I was doing so, however, this little idea popped into my head and would not go away until I had it all written out. I'm not happy with the ending, but the rest of it I like well enough, and hopefully you all do too. Also, I wasn't sure as to which characters to put this story under, since it focuses on the Trio friendship, but is also is basically a conversation held between Ginny and Hermione, so I just chose to put it under Harry and Hermione because of the fact that they are together in this story. Anyway, let me know what you thought please and thank you, and thank you for taking the time to read! :)_**


End file.
